Cigarettes
by ZaKai
Summary: Hughes decides to have a smoke after some passion with Ed, but Ed doesn't like it. :HughesEd, Oneshot:


—

**Cigarettes**

—  
Ed laid on the bed with his eyes closed, enjoying the afterglow of his most recent orgasm. "That was awesome," he drawled lazily.

"You were pretty good yourself," he heard Hughes say.

"Only 'pretty good'?" Ed pouted.

"Practice makes perfect," Hughes said shortly, then a moment later Ed opened his eyes when he smelled smoke. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Hughes was setting a lighter down on the nightstand and taking a deep drag off of a cigarette.

"What are you doing?" Ed demanded, feeling a little shocked. "You don't smoke!"

"I do after especially good sex," Hughes said, crawling back on the bed toward Ed and lying down beside him.

"Put it out," Ed ordered.

"No."

"I hate the smell of cigarettes. Put it out!"

Hughes took a deep drag and breathed out slowly. "I don't think so..."

"Fine!" Ed sulked. "Just keep smoking, but don't come to me when you get lung cancer and _die_."

"I'm not going to die from lung cancer, Ed. I rarely smoke."

"So the fact that your second hand smoke is going to destroy my developing lungs and cause me problems for the rest of my life doesn't bother you at all..." Ed pressed. "That's pretty heartless."

Hughes glanced over at him, then snaked an arm under Ed's neck and pulled him close. "Laying the guilt on really thick, aren't you?" He leaned over, but Ed pulled away.

"Don't kiss me!"

"You're so cute when you act like that," Hughes said with a grin, then leaned in and kissed Ed full on the lips. Ed struggled only briefly, then gave in and returned the kiss. When Hughes pulled away, he took another deep drag off the cigarette and exhaled away from Ed.

"Ugh! You taste like Havoc!" Ed exclaimed. He didn't like being reminded of his failed—and embarrassing—relationship with Jean Havoc. Some things just weren't meant to be, and that had definitely been one of them. Unfortunately, Hughes smoking was bringing those memories to the forefront of his mind.

Hughes frowned. "How would you know what Lieutenant Havoc tasted like?"

"Uh..." Ed stammered, then glanced away. He'd forgotten that Hughes didn't know about that. "I don't... I was just... saying..." he stammered.

"You've been with Havoc?" Hughes asked in surprise and disbelief.

"Well, not recently," Ed admitted, still not looking at Hughes.

There was a long pause, then, "I can't believe Havoc would take advantage of you like that!" Ed blinked, then glanced at Hughes who was now disposing of the spent cigarette.

"He didn't take advantage of me," Ed said quickly, and added, "It wasn't anything, really." He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Hughes or himself.

"I can't allow someone to take advantage of you. You're still so young an impressionable! It isn't right that he would put the moves on you when you're at such a disadvantage."

"Uh..." Ed said, eyeing his much older lover up and down. If anything, Hughes was even older than Havoc... "Isn't that a little hypocritical?"

"Not at all. I'm not taking advantage of you, I'm being there for you in ways that you need at this time in your life," Hughes explained easily. When Ed simply stared at him, Hughes added, "I'm a father. I understand these things."

Ed raised an eye brow. "How does you having sex with me tie into you understanding these things because you're a father?" Hughes opened his mouth to speak, but Ed cut him off by raising his hand. "You know... never mind. I don't really think I want to know that answer. It will probably freak me out."

Besides, there were just some complications that he liked to pretend didn't exist. Like the fact that Hughes was married and had a family... Even worse, Ed _liked_ Hughes's family... Just thinking about it made him feel like an asshole.

"Well, alright... if that's what you want," Hughes said, sounding a little put out now. "I just can't help but get protective when I hear that my Ed is being ravished by some scoundrel out there..." Ed almost protested that, but decided it wasn't worth it. Instead, he reached over and wrapped his arms around Hughes's neck. He was about to kiss him when Hughes said, "I thought you didn't like the taste of cigarettes."

"I don't."

"Then—" Hughes began, but Ed cut him off.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Ed demanded. With a grin, Hughes leaned in and kissed Ed long and hard, then reached down to explore more of Ed's body; and, after a few minutes, Ed forgot all about cigarettes and let himself get lost in the pleasure.

* * *

A/N: This story came about basically from this conversation:

Aino Hikaru: Write me something with Hughes smoking.  
Me: um... okay. *opens word processor*  
Aino Hikaru: yay  
Me: But you have to draw art for it.  
Aino Hikaru: okay!

Thus there is awesome fan art to go with this story. Check my profile for the link.

--

**Comments are love.**


End file.
